Frozen in Time (APH Axis Powers Fiction)
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: It's a normal day for Japan. For a little while, anyways. What happens to him when something unsual happens to his friends, leaving him...alone? SHIPPINGS MENTIONED Ameripan GerIta PruAus


_*Japan's POV*_

It's a day like any other. Things are going on as they normally would. Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Roderich, and my fiancé, Alfred, are all home, going through life as usual. I sit on the couch, feeling quite lazy.

Alfred smiles softly, and sits beside me. "What's up, babe?," he says, giving my shoulder a push.

I smile and yawn. "Nothing rearry," I answer, kissing his cheek. "Just sreepy."

Alfred smiles and sets me in his lap, as we both talk for a bit. That's when Roderich comes into the room, a solemn look on his face.

"I have a conspiracy," he says plaintively. At first, I can't tell if he's talking to us or himself, but Alfred answers, making it obvious. "What's going to happen, then?," he seemingly challenges Roderich.

Roderich shrugs. "Not sure," he says. "But it could happen any second...I'd just keep watch."

Alfred laughs at him for a moment, when everything suddenly cuts to a random halt.

Roderich continues to look at us, not saying a word, his indigo eyes looking straight ahead at almost nothing. He stands in the position he was standing originally as well.

Heart rate quickening, I look over my shoulder at Alfred. His eyes are closed, and he has a smirk still plastered to his face. It almost looks like he won't be getting out of that position.

I give him a soft nudge. "Ar?," I say softly. His body doesn't even move when I touch him, and his facial expression never changes. Feeling nervous and hands shaking, I give him another shake. "Arfred?," I whisper. "Are you arright?"

The American still doesn't answer me. My whole body trembling, I stand up out of his lap, and approach Roderich. I give the Austrian an nudge, and shake his shoulders. "Roderich?," I say softly. "Wake up! Are you okay?"

Still, there is no answer from him. As I touch him, I realize his bones feel like they've frozen solid...unable to move.

I take a few deep breaths, and proceed to going upstairs. Ludwig might know what to do. "Rudwig!," I cry. "Rudwig! Roderich and Arfred are frozen armost sorid!"

I hurry into his room that he shares with Feliciano to see the two of them having cuddle time on the bed. Their legs are intertwined, and they have their arms wrapped around each other. Ludwig's ice blue eyes are opened, looking lovingly down at Feli, nose buried in his auburn locks and curl. Feli's eyes are closed, a cute smile across his face. His cheek is buried into Ludwig's chest, and I can almost hear him purring like a cat. But I can't, because just like Alfred and Roderich, they're stiff and unmoving.

"Rudwig! Feri!," I breathe, running over, and giving then both a big shove. They stay connected to one another, not reacting to anything I do.

"No! You guys have to wake up!," I whisper exasperatedly. I snap my fingers in their faces, beginning to panic and cry when they don't move. "Ya...ya, ya, ya! Yamete! Yamete!"

I realize that Gilbert is still in his own room, being, and I quote, "awesome." I quickly rush out of Feliciano and Ludwig's room, and into Gilbert's.

"Girbert! Girbert, prease terr me you're awake! Prease!," I sob, running over to the Prussian albino. I find him sitting on his bed, headphones over his ears, and his laptop opened to some game that looks like Halo or something. He's smirking at the screen, but once again doesn't move. "GIRBERT!," I scream, trying to remove his headphones. But it doesn't work - it's like they've fused themselves to his head.

"YA!," I scream. "WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

Giving Gilbert another ram with my shoulder when I notice the game on the computer screen froze right where it is, not progressing on or loading. It's like the whole world is frozen in time...except for me...

"YAAAAAAAA!"

I run out of Gilbert's room, downstairs, and out into the world. The wind doesn't blow, the sun doesn't show, but the clouds linger, reminding me that I'm the only one left in the world. The cars on the road even cease to move, and wildlife all around is completely still. I'm the one survivor, with no one to turn to. Everyone else are minions to a frozen world, with no movements or sounds. And the only thing to comfort me are my own sobs.

"I don't want to be arone!," I scream to the heavens. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ARONE!" I surprisingly make it to the streets, though my legs are shaking like crazy, and I can barely move them.

I continue down the road, swerving around the stationary cars, looking for just one person who hasn't froze. But after blocks upon blocks, streets after streets, everything has stopped. Unable to continue on out of agony, I throw myself onto the street, getting road rash and scratches on my elbows and knees.

"Naze hitsuyou ga arimasu sore ga owaru so hidoku kono yo na?," I blubber to the pavement below. "Watashi wa shinaide kudasai shitai hitori de shinu! WATASHI WA SHINAIDE KUDASAI SHITAI HITORI DE SHINU!"

I stay where I am, my chest thumping violently, almost to the point where it really, really hurts. The main reason why I can't breathe is my hysterical screaming that I can't stop. Everything is over; I have no one left to turn to. I'm left to rot alone, with no one to stand by me, and watch over me.

As I look up to the sky again, it's so bright, that my eyes hurt. The sun isn't out, but the clouds have turned a mysterious color of blues, purples, and pinks. I swallow a couple of times with hope; perhaps it's the magic that froze everyone coming to reverse the spell.

Hope wells up in my frail, strained body as an orb in the same color as the clouds above drifts down from the sky. It's quite sparkly, and probably the reason why the sky is so bright. It's no larger than a small melon, but as it comes towards me, it grows larger.

"Unfortunately, Kiku Honda, your death is going to be where you are alone. All alone," a voice says, like one that a computer would have.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!," I scream at the very, very top of my lungs, as the orb encases me into complete brightness.

As I howl and cry out for help, the streets fade into a blinding, white light, that crackles with electricity a few times. All at once, the light becomes flames, colored in blue, purple and freakish pink, and I'm being burnt in the harshest of ways.

All of a sudden, the gory, horrifying scenery fades out, quick as beam of light. I don't acknowledge it, but I'm in the living room, lights dimmed, and it's dark out. I'm cradled in someone's arms, as four other blurred figures sit in front of me.

"YA! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ARONE!," I screech, writhing and continuing to cry.

"Kiku! Babes! It's okay!," a gentle American accent hushes from behind, his voice a soft purr against my eardrum. "You're not alone, babe. We're all right here." I turn my head slightly to see that I'm rested safely in Alfred's lap, as he strokes my head softly. He can move just fine...and he's talking like he normally would.

The four others become clear to my vision, and I can see Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich, each of them in pajamas. Ludwig places a hand on my knee. "And it's alright; you're not going to die," he reassures me. "You're perfectly safe, and vhe're right here to protect you."

Feliciano looks to Gilbert with his brows raised. "What do you think happened?," he asks softly.

Gilbert shrugs. "I sink he had a bad nightmare," he points out. "He vhouldn't be so freaked out if he vhasn't so spooked in a dream or somesing, ja?."

Roderich nods in agreement. "Ja. A very scary nightmare at that," he says, before turning to me. "Now, Kiku. Do me a favor and follow my finger with just your eyes."

He holds up an index finger, and holds it a few inches away from my nose. As he slowly moves it to the right, I easily move my eyes to the right to look at it. Roderich moves his finger to the left, then back to the center, up, and down.

"Gut," he says, patting my head. "When I did that the last time your eyes were opened, you didn't respond at first. But you're awake now. Everything is okay."

I hold tightly onto Alfred, saying nothing for a little bit. But then, I become curious. "Arfred?"

"Yeah, Kiku, babe?"

"Wh-what happened?"

Alfred pets my hair softly. "It's the middle of the night," he tells me calmly. "You, like, got out of bed and started sleepwalking or something. I didn't know what you were doing, but I saw you going upstairs, so I followed you. And you collapsed on the living room floor, so I just made sure you weren't hurt, when you started screaming and crying. Ludwig, Feli, Gil, and Roddy here all heard you, so they came down too."

I snuggle Alfred, more than absolutely relieved to know that everything I just went through was a dream.

"Vhell, is everysing alright now, Kiku?," Ludwig asks. "Vhat happened?"

I sniffle. "I did have a rearry bad nightmare," I tell them. I go on to explaining everything that happened.

"Woah...sat is really scary," Gilbert breathes, patting my arm.

"Ja," Roderich agrees. "I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare that bad, and I watched the worst horror movie anyone could witness!" He shot a _look_ at Gilbert and Alfred, making me giggle a little.

"Hai...it fert so rear," I say sadly. "I don't even remember going to sreep." The five of them giggle.

"You passed out on se couch, silly," Ludwig chuckles, ruffling my hair. "Vhe didn't vhant to vhake you up, since you looked so peaceful, so Alfred carried you downstairs to your room."

I nod. "Ohh...werr, that makes sense now," I say. Roderich pats my knee. "Do you want to go back to bed?," he asks.

I shake my head. "Ya...what if I have another dream rike that and I can't wake up?," I worry, feeling my face turn pale.

"I have an idea," Alfred whispers with a smile. "Let's all sleep on the couch tonight. So if you start to panic in your sleep, we'll all be there to wake you up."

So, that's just what we do. Alfred and I snuggle ourselves between Feliciano and Ludwig to our left, and Roderich and Gilly cuddled together on our right. At first, I'm a bit hesitant about falling asleep. But after resting my head on Alfred's shoulder, and relaxing my legs across Gilbert's lap, I close my eyes, and just try to rest.

Before I know it, I'm asleep. And instead of a sickening, unruly nightmare, I have a beautiful dream, where I know I'm safe, and nevertheless, loved.


End file.
